pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:N/any Elite Tome Farmer
Uses terrain exploits and the elite skill Spoil Victor to farm elite tomes from several bosses in Hard Mode. So far it can successfully farm Elite Ranger, Elementalist, Ritualist, Necromancer and Monk tomes. Attributes and Skills prof=Nec/any Blood=11+1+3 Curses=9+3 Death=3+3 Soul=6+3the BloodVictor@17of Failure@14NecrosisOptionalOptionalOptionalCorpse/build * This leaves you with enough attribute points to set any other attribute at 9. Fill the optional slots with whatever suits you best for the boss you are farming. Equipment * Armor ** Anything will do. It doesn't have to be max. ***For some bosses, you will want a second set of high-health, max armor, for safely pulling the bosses out of their groups. * ' Runes & Insignias' ** Use 5 Superior Runes (one for each attribute and one extra). ** Use 5 Radiant Insignias. * Weapons ** Use the -50 Grim Cesta to reduce your health to 55. ** Use a Totem Axe, Scepter of the Keeper, or any other caster weapon with +20% enchanting and +5 energy. Usage * Run around mobs and towards the boss. * When you get to the boss, hide behind the terrain and cast Awaken the Blood. While still staying behind the terrain you plan to use, cast Spoil Victor and Price of Failure and spam other attacks. * If the boss drops anything, use Consume Corpse to teleport in and grab their drops before any foes that may spawn start attacking you. Soloable Bosses Chkkr Thousand Tail * Chkkr Thousand Tail --> medium difficulty ]] * Optional Slots: ** Run as One ** Dark Pact ** Blood of the Aggressor * Attributes ** Use the extra points you have and put them into Beast Mastery. * Run to the ledge to the right of where the Wardens are patrolling. Some Mantid should be patrolling there. When they run back, run around to below the ledge. Follow the map to the right to avoid accidentally spawning Oni. Once you're behind the rock, cast Awaken the Blood and cast Spoil Victor, Price of Failure, and spam Necrosis, Dark Pact and Blood of the Aggressor. He should be dead within 60~ seconds. * Use Run as One to run faster. * NOTE: YOU MAY HAVE TO REZONE TO AVOID CONFLICT WITH THE WARDENS. THIS HAPPENS 2/3 TIMES. Byzzr Wingmender * Byzzr Wingmender --> easy difficulty ]] * Optional Slots: ** Run as One ** Dark Pact ** Blood of the Aggressor * Attributes ** Use the extra points you have and put them into Beast Mastery. * Follow the map to Byzzr's location, then hide behind the rock. Cast Awaken the Blood and cast Spoil Victor, Price of Failure, and spam Necrosis, Dark Pact and Blood of the Aggressor. He should be dead within 60~ seconds. * Use Run as One to run faster. Chkkr Brightclaw .]] * Chkkr Brightclaw --> ' medium dificulty (pull sometimes messes up)' * Optional Slots ** Lifebane Strike ** Signet of Lost Souls ** Dark Pact * Attributes ** Use the rest of your attributes to max out Curses and Blood Magic. Make Soul Reaping at 3+3. * When you zone in, run to Chkkr Brightclaw according to the map. Stop at the top of the stone stairs next to Chkkr Brightclaw. Use a longbow to pull him from the pool of water to the bottom of the stairs. Prior to running to the bottom of the stairs, he should cast Recuperation, his only spirit. * When he's at the bottom of the stair, switch back to your other weapon set and cast Awaken the Blood, Spoil Victor, Price of Failure, Reckless Haste, Lifebane Strike, Signet of Lost Souls, and spam Dark Pact. He should be dead within 3-5 seconds after casting your spells. * NOTE: You only have about a minute-minute and 20 seconds from the point you spawn to kill Chkkr Brightclaw before a mob comes up the stairs and will kill you. Alternatively you can wait until the mob goes up the stairs, and then kill Chkkr Brightclaw. * NOTE: BECAUSE CHKKR IS OUT OF RANGE OF HIS SPIRIT, HE WON'T HEAL HIMSELF BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO SACRIFICE HEALTH FROM SPIRIT LIGHT. THIS MAKES IT TEN TIMES EASIER TO SOLO FARM HIM.' Craw Stonereap .]] * Craw Stonereap --> medium/hard difficulty * Optional Slots ** Death's Charge ** Dash ** Shadow Refuge * Attributes ** Curses should be at 14, Blood Magic at 16, Soul Reaping at 9, Death Magic at 5, and Shadow Arts at 1. * For this boss, you'll need two sets of armor. Your first one should be the set you normally use for this build, and the second should be a regular set (you should have 480~ health with the second set on). * Make sure you are wearing your regular set of armor. * When you zone in, run to Craw Stonereap according to the map. Before you run past the group of wardens, select the one farthest away from you and cast Death's Charge, followed by Dash. Renew Dash to get away safely. * Regenerate your health with Shadow Refuge. When your health is full, run back towards where Craw Stonereap is. Pull him and run behind the wall so that he can't hit you with his attacks. While still equipped with your regular health set, cast Awaken the Blood, Spoil Victor, Price of Failure, Reckless Haste. Craw Stonereap should die in less than a minute Do not switch back to your low health set. To see how to kill Zarnas Stonewrath afterwards, see the next section. Zarnas Stonewrath .]] * Zarnas Stonewrath --> easy difficulty (as long as you have killed Craw Stonereap first) * Optional Slots ** Death's Charge ** Dash ** Shadow Refuge * Attributes ** Curses should be at 14, Blood Magic at 16, Soul Reaping at 9, Death Magic at 5, and Shadow Arts at 1. * For this boss, you'll need two sets of armor. Your first one should be the set you normally use for this build, and the second should be a regular set (you should have 480~ health with the second set on). * Make sure you are wearing your regular set of armor. * You must have killed Craw Stonereap prior to killing Zarnas Stonewrath. * While still equipped with your regular health set, hit him with your wand and run behind the wall. Use Shadow Refuge to recover any health lost. Switch back to your 55 health armor and weapon set. Cast Awaken the Blood, Spoil Victor, Price of Failure, Reckless Haste. He'll be dead within 90 seconds. Keshel the Voracious |right|thumb|150px|Map to [[gww:Keshel the Voracious|Keshel the Voracious.]] *Keshel the Voracious --> easy difficulty * Optional Slots **Protective Spirit **Mending or Feel No Pain|Feel No Pain **Balthazar's Spirit **"Finish Him" Attributes **Blood Magic should be at 16, Prctection Prayers at 10, Healing Prayers at 8. * Use only your 55hp armor. * From Blacktide Den, zone into Cliffs of Dohjok. Immediately cast Mending on yourself and start running to Keshel the Voracious. Before you aggro Keshel the Voracious, cast Balthazar's Spirit and Protective Spirit. Pull Keshel the Voracious back so the other Rinkhal Monitors won't aggro. Maintain Protective Spirit and Spoil Victor until he dies. He should be dead within 60~ seconds. Ritualist's Construct .]] * Ritualist's Construct --> easy difficulty * Optional Slots ** Blood of the Aggressor ** Dark Pact ** Signet of Lost Souls * Attributes ** Curses should be at 15, Blood Magic at 16, Soul Reaping at 6. * For this boss, you'll need two sets of armor. Your first one should be the set you normally use for this build, and the second should be a regular set (you should have 480~ health with the second set on). * Make sure you are wearing your regular set of armor. * While still equipped with your regular health set, use a longbow to pull Ritualist's Construct and run behind a wall. Switch back to your 55 health armor and weapon set. Cast Awaken the Blood, Spoil Victor, Price of Failure, Reckless Haste. Spam Dark Pact and Blood of the Aggressor. He should be dead within 60~ seconds. (note- experienced players can lure boss with ease, in 55hp armor) Zelnehlun Fastfoot * Optional Slots ** Shadow of Haste ** Dash ** Hexer's Vigor ** Spiteful Spirit should be brought along instead of Spoil Victor * Attributes ** Curses should be at 16, Blood Magic at 14, Soul Reaping at 9, Death Magic at 5, and Shadow Arts at 1. * For this boss, you'll need one set of regular, high health armor. * Make sure you are wearing your regular set of armor. * Exit out of Rilohn Refuge in the Floodplain of Mahnkelon, and head due east. Use Death's Charge on the Ntouka farthest away from you can use Dash to run east until the group following you breaks aggro. * Go into the space between the two cliffs and activate Shadow of Haste. Run west until you see red dots appear on your compass, then activate Dash. Wait until all of the spiders have clumped together on the platform, then aggro them with a longbow. Run behind the rock, and use it to hide from the spider's attacks. Select Zelnehlun Fastfoot, and cast Awaken the Blood, Spiteful Spirit, Price of Failure and Reckless Haste. * See this video for more. Counters * Waiting too long to cast Consume Corpse (when pop-ups are present). * Knockdowns when trying to run past Wardens near Craw Stonereap. Notes * This build uses the terrain exploit concept, and will only work with bosses who can be exploited through this concept. See also * Build:R/Me Famine Farmer - A similiar build exploiting terrain to farm bosses. * demonstrational video * Zelnehlun Fastfoot Video Guide